Alphonse's nightly companion
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Title sounds shifty, but It's completely innocent, I assure you. Anyway: Jade is a former alchemist that bound her own soul to a plant so she wouldn't be taken by the gate after her brother tried to bring back his dead Love. Al and Ed seem to be the only one who can see her. But also Al is starting to feel things again that he hadn't since he was human. What does this mean? ALxOC?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Only own my OC's, which at the moment are Jade, Andrew, Amber, Hector and his wife. XP FMA isn't mine, though i wish it was.**

**Also, the title probably sounds shifty but I can assure you, there isn't any shifty things going on. Perhaps some embarrassing moments where someone sees someone nekkid by accident but other than that, nothing really XD**

**Rated T coz Ed might swear and there's a little nudity...maybe...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I love sunlight, warm on my skin and making me feel like I'm glowing.

I love the taste of fresh baked buns from the kind lady down the road, who's smile makes me think of  
honey and roses.

I love the smell of sunflowers when I run through the field behind our house.

I love rain falling on my face and leaving everything smelling fresh and beautiful.

...but now I can't feel any of those things...

* * *

Edward and Alphonse got off the train in a town called 'Floral Hills'. They could see where the name  
came from, everywhere you looked was fields of various flowers.

"Damn Colonel, getting us to clean up some mess he probably made" Ed grumbled, stretching his back  
from the long train ride.

Al looked around, seeing a small town in the distance. The place reminded him of home.

"It's pretty, isn't it brother?" He asked.

Ed looked up to his little brother, knowing what he really thought about this place.

"I guess I'm just lucky I don't have allergies..." He replied, picking up his suitcase. "Who would  
think this place had such a horrible story?"

Al nodded, feeling sad at the information Mustang had given them.

A boy about 3 years older than them lost his love in an accident last year. About 2 years ago, he  
performed human transmutation to bring her back and lost his hand in his foolishness.

Someone from the village reported his sister missing a few days before the incident. A search was  
made but after the boy's alchemy attempt, they quickly shifted their attention and forgot the  
missing child.

Ed opened up the folder Mustang gave him. A picture of the girl was inside.

Her eyes were bright green as she grinned out of the picture, the smile showing through her eyes.  
Her hair was long and black with what appeared to be a hint of blue. She looked to be about 11 in  
the picture.

They had been assigned to resume the search for the girl. Her brother had fled the village after his  
transmutation failed. The military was still looking for him.

"We should ask someone about her parents and her home, brother" Al added, trying to be helpful.

Ed nodded and walked into the nearest store, taking the picture from the file.

"Hey geezer! Where can I find this girl's parents?" Al heard Ed's voice from the shop before the  
sounds of objects flying and yelling broke out.

Ed was thrown from the shop, his face looking dazed and confused before it turned angry.

"What the hell? I was just trying to get information on how to find her!" He yelled back, making  
the old man stop throwing objects and look at them.

"What do you want with her?" He asked, pointing a ladle at the boy menacingly.

Al waved his armed frantically, trying to calm the man down "We were just assigned to continue the  
search for her! She's missing isn't she?"

The man lowed his ladle, looking confused at both the people in front of him.

"Who are you people?" He questioned.

Ed stood straight to try look taller. "I'm Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist! and this is my  
little brother, Alphonse!"

The man looked with a raised eyebrow at the suit of armor that towered over him. "...little  
brother?"

Ed started yelling a string of insults, thinking the guy was implying that Ed should be the little  
brother.

Al sighed.

* * *

"Oh, so they decided to continue the search after waiting 2 years for the trail to go cold, did  
they?" The old man asked, sitting in a lounge chair opposite the brothers. The man's wife was  
pouring them all tea to drink.

"Hector! don't be so rude! We should be grateful that they are looking at all!" The woman scolded,  
turning a smile to the boys "Sorry about my husband, Jade was like a grandchild to us. Poor thing  
and her brother were orphaned four years ago. Her brother had insisted on looking after the two  
themselves. If only we'd convinced them to live with us, none of this would have happened..."

The old couple both looked sadly at their feet, holding each other's hands for support.

"So they don't have any blood relatives here anymore at all?" Ed asked.

"They must have been lonely..." Al mumbled, his voice echoing slightly in the hollow body.

"Jade was devastated at their passing, she didn't eat for four days and wouldn't talk to anybody.  
But then Amber helped the two of them. She was Andrew's childhood friend since the two were learning  
how to walk" The woman told the story with a sad smile on her lips. "Amber became like an older  
sister to Jade, especially when Amber and Andrew discovered they loved each other. Almost like they  
were born for each other."

The elderly woman gave a girlish giggle that made her look a few years younger, the look faded  
quickly and returned sad.

"Amber ventured to the caves with the siblings and fell...she died immediately...at least we hope  
she did. It would be a horrible thing if she lived for even a second in that agonizing position we  
found her in..." Hector resumed the story. "After that, Jade and Andrew closed off to everyone, they  
looked happy on the outside but we could see their eyes. They'd seen Amber die. That doesn't just go  
away..."

"So that's why the brother decided to try human transmutation?" Al asked, his voice was sad.

The couple nodded.

"We thought that Jade had had enough and decided to run away but..."

"But what?" Ed inquired, he watched the two in front of him.

"She would never leave the garden to die like that..."

Al and Ed were both thrown for a bit.

Ed exclaimed "Huh? Why would a garden matter to her?"

Hector looked to Ed and stated simply, "It was the last thing she did with her mother, they both  
built that garden together."

"I see..." Al mumbled.

Ed was quiet for a second before his stood from the couch.

"Would you mind telling us where their house is? We'll see if we can find clues to her  
disappearance." He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, child. I'll take you over there" Hector replied, a small, sad smile on his lips.

* * *

The house was small and homely, like something out of a painting, with a white picket fence and all.

The only difference being the dead flowers and overgrown weeds in the yard.

Hector unlocked the front door, saying the key was given to him by the children's parents before  
they died. A thick layer of dust covered almost everything in the room.

Ed and Al split up to search the house. As Alphonse entered the kitchen, he was surprised to feel  
(yes FEEL) a slight warmth go through him.

"What the...?" His eyes were drawn to the kitchen table. It was covered in dust like everything else  
except the object sitting in the center.

It was a plant pot with a budding plant inside. as he stepped closer, the warm feeling spread.

Alphonse stopped in his tracks, feeling worried about this feeling.

"Ed! I found something!" He yelled.

Why would this plant still be alive after two years? There's no footprints to show that anyone has  
been here... The armored boy thought just as his brother rushed into the room.

"What is it, Al?" The blonde alchemist asked.

Al simply pointed to the pot, making his brother raise an eyebrow.

"So what? It's a plant" Edward said, skeptical of his brother's thoughts.

"But why is it still alive? No one has been here for years. Also..." Al trailed off, debating  
whether to tell his brother about the warmth.

Ed's eyes widened, "Yeah, that is strange. Hey geezer! Has anyone been here since the brother left?"

Hector walked into the room, glaring at Ed for the geezer comment.

"No, I'm the only one with a key and there's no footprints in the dust." He commented before his  
eyes locked onto the plant pot. "What the...?"

"Also...brother..." Al hesitated again. Ed turned to his brother, curious.

"What is it Al?"

Alphonse stepped closer to the pot, feeling the warmth increase. "It's warm..."

Ed looked shocked before stepping close to the pot as well.

"I don't feel anything...wait, How are you feeling warmth?"

Al shrugged, as much as he could in hulking armor. "I dunno, but it keeps getting warmer when I get  
closer."

Ed put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply. "Why don't you try touching it then?"

Al was startled at the thought.

How am I feeling warm? Will something bad happen if I touch it? He debated in his head. He felt the  
warmth go over him again and found that it was peaceful, soothing. It doesn't seem that bad... he  
thought.

Al stepped forward, cautiously before putting his hand on the side of the pot. Something glowed in  
the soil and Ed gasped, running forward.

"What's a transmutation circle doing there?" He exclaimed "And it's the same as yours Al!"

Hector just stared in awe as the light spread to cover Al's body.

"Wha- What's going on?" The younger boy asked, alarmed.

The warmth he had been feeling turned to heat, as if he were standing in the sunshine in the summer.

"Al...?" He heard Ed's voice and opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them.

He looked at himself to find he had skin. Though transparent, it was undoubtedly his own.

"Brother?" He called, looking afraid.

* * *

**Ack! I know it's silly to start another fanfic while I'm writing another one.**

**BUT I GET BORED QUICKLY!**

**And I have too many ideas for the stories!**

**There's another story I have in my head that I'm gonna start writing too.**

**All in all, working on many fanfic's at a time is probably better for someone like me.**

**If I get bored working on one, then I'll work on the other and vice versa.**

**Which is usually after I write a chapter.**

**So I'll prolly be going: one chapter of The Death Alchemist and then one chapter of this and then back to TDA etc**

**Sorry, I can't focus on just one thing 3 Too many ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two up!**

**Kinda just writing this as it comes to me, unlike my other story The Death Alchemist.**

**I actually have my plans written out for that but with this I'm just going on impulse ;D**

**Which means there's probably going to be a lot of funny/cute/embarrassing moments XP**

**Disclaimer! Don't own FMA XP**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Brother?" Al called, looking afraid.

Ed just gaped at the see-through form of his brother, now floating in front of the armour.

Ed reached forward to touch his brother's hand, only for his hand to go through it.

As soon as he did it, the form was gone and the glowing eyes were in the armour once more.

Al lifted his metal hands and stood in shock. The glow was gone from his body and the heat had returned to its warm pulsing. Hector had passed out on a nearby chair from shock.

"What the hell was that?" Ed was the first to break the silence.

"I- I...I don't know..." Al replied, glancing at the pot warily.

Something in the back of his mind twitched and he looked out the back window to see the field of dead sunflowers. His instincts screamed at him to go out there as he wrenched the back door open.

"Hey! Al!" The older brother called after him.

* * *

Al kept walking till he was almost in the middle of the field. What he saw there made him screech to a halt.

Bright green eyes turned to him, long black/blue hair swishing as she turned.

Al didn't need her to introduce herself, he knew exactly who she was already. Though she looked a little older than in the picture. She looked about the same age as him.

The girl smiled sadly before turning away again. Alphonse then noticed the glow that emanated from her.

"Another person to come to my field to find the ghost, huh? Too bad, humans can't see me or hear me." A soft voice echoed across the field.

"You...You're Jade Neims, aren't you?" Al asked.

The girl's head whipped around to him, shock evident on her face.

"You...You can see me? You can hear me?"

Al nodded. The girl stood shakily to her feet.

"It's been so long since anyone has seen me" She told him as her eyes watered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey! Al! What are you doing running off like that?" Ed yelled, catching up to the armoured brother.

"Brother! Look, It's Jade!" Al said, excitedly.

Ed's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the field. His eyes didn't stop at the glowing girl and just passed over her.

"What? Where Al?" He asked.

Al's heart dropped. "You can't see her?"

Jade walked forward, stopping directly in front of the state alchemist.

Edward gazed right through her, looking into the distance.

"What's going on Al?" He asked.

"Human's can't see me...That means you are a soul attachment too..." The girl looked sadly from golden eyes to glowing ones.

Al nodded slowly.

"The plant back in the house...is that where your soul is attached?" He questioned.

The girl smiled then, but it was only a shadow of the smile that was in the case file.

"Yeah, I was able to transmute myself there before I was taken." She replied, just as she did Ed asked. "Who are you talking to Al?"

Al turned to his brother, who looked like he was questioning his sanity.

"Jade is like me, her soul is attached to the flower inside the house. You can't see her because she is a soul. I think I can see her because I'm also a soul. The only reason you can see me is because of this armour." Al explained.

Ed pondered this new information, deciding that it was a logical conclusion. Then he turned to the, apparently not, empty field in front of him.

"Well, umm...Jade? Is there something you can do to help us...me see you so I can ask you questions?" He inquired. Ed felt stupid talking to thin air.

Al was quiet for a bit, Ed assumed he was listening to Jade speaking.

"She said if she was closer to her plant, it might help." Al answered. "Though she doubts it, No one else has seen her before."

* * *

When they entered the house again, they saw that Hector was awake again, though he looked pale still.

"Mr. Hector, Are you ok?" Al asked, helping the man to the couch."Yes, I'm fine, just a little surprised. I heard Jade and her brother talking about souls before, I didn't think I'd see one..." He answered.

"Please keep this a secret, sir. No one can know I don't have a body!" Al begged.

Hector nodded, a kind smile on his face. Ed stopped in the kitchen, facing the plant pot.

"Um...Al! come in here!" He yelled, his face going slightly red at the thought of talking to someone he cant see.

Al walked back into the kitchen, leaving Hector on the couch.

"Can you see her brother?" He asked. Ed shook his head but then stopped when he saw a light beside the plant.

He couldn't make out the features but he could see enough to tell it was human shaped.

"I can see the outline I guess..."

"Ahh, so when she touches the plant, you can see that much, why don't you try put your hand on the pot too, brother?" Al suggested.

Ed shrugged and did as he was told. The pot felt warm to his touch and suddenly a girl was standing...floating next to him.

Ed gasped and tried to stop himself from moving away.

"You can see me now?" The girl looked excited.

Ed nodded.

"I wonder why, people have touched my sunflower before and never seen me..."

"Maybe it's because brother was the one to bond my soul to this armour." Al commented.

Ed looked between the two, trying to process the new information. He then cleared his throat to start asking questions.

"So, why are you bonded to this plant?" He asked.

Jade jumped slightly, letting go of the pot. Ed saw that she just went more transparent when she did.

"Well...I..." She started "Why are you asking?"

"We were assigned to find you." Al told her. "Ed's a state alchemist."

Jade looked surprised. "Wow, I thought they only let adults join the military..."

Ed glared at her slightly, but after seeing her wide eyes staring at him in awe, his eyes softened.

"Anyway, could you tell us what happened here?" He asked.

Jade fidgeted a little, glancing between the two boys.

"Well...I just wanted to help my brother Andrew..." She began again "His childhood friend and love, Amber" She winced at the name "...died infront of us. We just wanted her back. We didn't want to lose anyone else. Brother was determined to use human alchemy to bring her back...I thought we could do it. But...It back-fired. I was taken to a white place with a big gate. A creature told me that my brother had been taken and I would only pay a small toll. I refused, told him to take me instead of my brother. Luckily I had alread put the transmutation on this plant to receive my soul if my body was gone. Brother paid for it with some of his organs...which I regret." She seemed to finish there but then mumbled "I just wanted him to be happy..."

Al and Ed were quiet for a while.

Ed's wasn't sure how to feel about this, so he decided to be angry. Angry that they had done the taboo. Angry that Truth had let her be taken instead of her brother and also he was angry that this girl had given up her body to save her brother. He wasn't sure why that made him angry, but it did.

The state alchemist heard a chink of armour and was brought out of his thoughts to see tears running down the girl's transparent face. Al was beside her, he tried to put his hand on her shoulder but it just slipped through.

At least, the armour did. Al's transparent hand stayed on the girl's shoulder as the armour stood empty.

The see-through boy and girl stared at each other, surprised.

Ed watched the two, his eyes wide.

"You...you can touch me" She said, green eyes staring into brown/grey ones.

"But this didn't happen when I was fighting Barry the Chopper!" Al fretted, waving his arm that wasn't on Jade's shoulder.

Ed noticed Jade's face go red as she put on hand over her eyes.

He then noticed his brother was naked.

"Umm...Al..." He said, pointing to his brother's naked body.

Al jumped away from the embarrassed girl, his soul returning to the armour as soon as the contact was lost.

The armour curled up into the corner, hands over his head in embarrassment.

The room was silent for a while. Ed's chuckle broke it.

"Shut up Ed!" Al yelled, still feeling embarrassed.

That just made Ed laugh louder. Al got up from his spot, hitting his brother on the head.

"Ow! AL!"

They both heard a giggle and turned to Jade.

Her face still had a light blush on it but she was smiling.

"It's been so long since I've been able to talk to anyone." She grinned to them.

"You've been alone for two years?" Al asked.

The girl nodded. Ed picked up the pot he was still touching and walked into the lounge. Hector was still sitting on the couch.

"Ed!" Al exclaimed, him and Jade following the older Elric.

Ed looked at Hector as the older man returned his look.

"Did you find clues?" He asked.

Ed held the plant toward the old man. Hector looked confused but took the pot, it was warm in his hands.

"We found Jade" Ed told him.

Hector's face snapped from the plant to the boy, a glare in his eyes.

"Don't toy with an old man's heart boy!"

Jade stood beside Al, Ed couldn't see her anymore.

"Tell him I always loved Auntie Margaret's Jam cakes and I love when they came here to read me stories after Mom and Dad died" She said, her eyes sad but a smile on her lips.

Al did as she said. Hector's eyes watered.

"Where is she? JADE?" He looked around, expecting her to come in from another room.

Ed pointed to the pot.

"Her soul is bond to this plant, just like Al is bond to his armour" He explained "That's why it's still alive"

Hector looked to the plant. "She's a ghost? Does that mean she died?"

"No, sir. She is a soul, her body is in another place. I'm on a mission to return my brother's body to him. We can take Jade with us and try to return her body to this place too." Ed told him.

"Brother..." Al was surprised, usually his brother wouldn't take anyone with them, for fear they would be hurt. Jade was a soul though, like Al, she can't be hurt unless the transmutation circle is destroyed.

Hector got to his feet, putting the pot on the coffee table, and put his arms around Ed's shoulders and Al's waist.

"Please, please help her come home..." The man sounded old at this time, not a snapping man but like a concerned grandparent. He pulled away from the brothers and talked to the room. "Jade! You're welcome to come back to live with us when you get your body back! We'll be waiting for you!"

Jade smiled as she put her a centimeter away from the man's head, as if to pat him.

* * *

**Dunno when next chappie will be up, I will do my best to write it! ^_^ **


End file.
